


家族赛之后

by yezhiren



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezhiren/pseuds/yezhiren
Summary: 扒衣赛之后，浴室play





	家族赛之后

**Author's Note:**

> C罗x迪巴拉

 迪巴拉好不容易挣脱球迷回到更衣室的时候，队友们已经洗完澡准备离去。和队友打趣一番并纷纷告别，小迪穿着被扒的仅剩的内裤走向浴室，惊讶的听见浴室还有水声，竟然是在保安护送下提前离场的克里斯。隔着浴室的水汽也能看到克里斯完美的身材，水流顺着他的肌肉纹理一路划过胸肌、腹肌，汇聚向胯下的庞然大物。迪巴拉无意识地吞咽了一下口水，对于克里斯的到来，他至今仍有种被美梦成真砸中的梦幻感。两次冠军杯赛场上的相遇，马德里的国王在狙击了他的冠军梦想的同时，又不受抵抗地狙击了他的心，他尚在个人情感和球队的伤痛两边挣扎时，克里斯却不可思议地来到了亚平宁，占据了自己更衣室旁边的位置…  
  “走什么神呢”，克里斯听到脚步声，回头却发现队伍里的小朋友站在浴室门口发着呆，在汗水的反射下对方的锁骨有些津津发亮，几根刘海贴在额前，显得更是乖顺。  
  迪巴拉回过神来，内心挣扎了几下也没耽误步伐坚定走向了克里斯的隔间，故作轻松地找着话题：“你溜得可真快，不知道多少球迷等着看你被扒呢！”  
旁边迟迟没有搭话，这让迪巴拉觉得有些尴尬，决定放弃尬聊快速冲个澡，一只大手覆上了他正要脱下内裤的手，耳边炸开了一句充满诱惑的低喃：“也包括你吗？”  
迪巴拉转头才发现克里斯不知何时走了过来，被对方锁在了怀里和墙之间，对上小迪有些慌乱却充满爱慕的眼神，克里斯更是向前逼近一步，隔着已经打湿了的薄薄的内裤，用自己微硬的下身磨蹭出迪巴拉臀缝的形状。就是这种眼神，克里斯心想，刚刚在场上被迪巴拉那宝石般的双眼注视的时候，克里斯就知道自己会得到这个10号。  
  克里斯的充满色情意味的暗示让迪巴拉大胆了以来，他环上了对方的腰，诱惑道：“他们把我扒的，还剩内裤…”  
克里斯笑开，随即不客气地顺着腿根滑入裤缝，放肆揉捏挺翘的臀肉，而后将内裤握成一条布，勒在臀峰之中的秘谷里，前后摩擦微张的穴口和发胀的分身。迪巴拉不禁哼出了声，腿软地挂在了克里斯身上，克里斯顺势脱下小迪身上最后的布料，把人翻了个身，裹着沐浴露开拓着红艳的后穴。手指的进出让迪巴拉愈发地空虚，他扭动着腰身对身后人发出了邀请，却换来屁股上重重一掌。  
  “啊！…”疼痛之后，烧的人更加欲望勃发。  
  “想要什么就要说出来，知道吗宝贝？”克里斯的前端在穴口轻轻触碰着，用下身指挥着这场情事。  
  “想要你…插进来…啊！”  
  克里斯将整根顶了进去，进出之间轻松找到了迪巴拉体内开关点，把人插的除了声音说不出别的话，还恶劣地在小迪耳边说道：“下一次再那样看我，我就在场上把你扒光，然后当着所有人的面艹你，让大家听听你是怎么浪叫的，嗯？”  
  “不…不行…”迪巴拉知道对方是在故意这么说，却忍不住幻想了一下自己和克里斯在球场上做爱，这让他全身更是发热，也把体内的肉棒吸的更紧。  
  “说着不却有了反应，看来真可以尝试一下”，克里斯嘴上和身下都没停，逗弄对方让他兴致更甚。克里斯大概是个颜控，球队要求两人一组训练时他也十分配合，对方的热情和契合的身体更是让他惊喜。  
  “…不是…真那样的话”，迪巴拉艰难地组织句子，“你的情人们就知道你是我的了…”  
  克里斯闻言低笑，“这就醋上了，那得看看你一个人受不受得住了”，语罢克里斯掐住迪巴拉的腰狂风暴雨地出入，每一次都狠狠擦过他体内凸起的点，迪巴拉被捅到甚至发不出声音，快感逐渐累积到他无法承受的地步，一瞬间他什么都看不清也听不到，涨了许久的下身喷薄而出，连带着穴口夹紧，而后感到一股热流射进了甬道深处。迪巴拉几乎要瘫软在地，却被身后人捞了起来，他感受到克里斯帮他用水冲洗着身体，在耳边调笑着“宝贝你这可不经艹，得多练练…”而后晕晕地靠在对方肩上睡了过去…


End file.
